Heard It Through the Grapevine
by Naseka
Summary: Clarisse's old friend helps her realise she's in love.


It was a bright autumn day in the gardens of the Genovian palace, the flowers were in bloom, the grass was died a bright green and two women wearing skirts and sunhats gracefully made their way up the garden path. The old friends were delighted to be back in each other's company again after so many months.

"We haven't talked in a while, have we Margot?"

"Not since the death of your husband. Dreadful news that, how have you been coping?"

"Oh I've been coping…barely. I dislike not having a man about the place."

"You've got Philippe."

"You know what I mean."

"What about Joseph?"

Clarisse stopped and turned to her oldest friend, "What about Joseph?"

"Don't think that just because I haven't been to Genovia in a while I don't know what's going on between you two."

"Going on?"

"I do read the paper, my dear."

"The paper? Why it's nothing more than pathetic rumours created on account of a slow news day."

"I've seen the pictures, Clarisse."

"Pictures?"

Margot continued walking, Clarisse followed, "What pictures?"

"Rather defensive, aren't we? You're hiding something from me."

Clarisse blushed and tried to cover herself, "No, I have nothing to hide. There's nothing going on between Joseph and I…at least I don't think there is."

"So there is? Do tell," she smiled.

"Not much to say really. He's a very charming, very hansom sort of a man. He's well groomed, good at what he does."

"Which is?" Margot asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Not what you're thinking. His job is what I'm talking about."

"To please the queen?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he's my head of security."

Clarisse crossed her arms defensively and listened to her friend continue her taunt, "It wouldn't be the first time a queen has stepped out of her role to sleep with an employee. Especially a bodyguard."

Clarisse was disgusted with her friend, "Margot if you don't stop this behaviour right now, I shall have to ask you to leave. I would like to make it clear that I am not sleeping with my head of security, nor have I ever considered doing so, now will you please stop this ridiculous nonsense right now?"

"You were the one who said you liked him."

"I was stating his qualities!"

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on between you? I've been your best friend ever since I can remember, don't you think I deserve to know?"

The two stopped walking once again and turned to look at each other. Clarisse was speechless, unsure herself of what her relationship was with Joseph. She'd never thought to ask him before, she wasn't sure she wanted to know incase it was just harmless flirting and nothing more.

"Alrght, I'll tell you, but you must promise to keep it to yourself."

Margot held up two fingers, "I swear on my mother's grave."

Eyeing her friend again, she twiddled her fingers and spoke, "We walk together, that's it!"

"No it's not, I know you, I've always known you. Tell me every detail."

"Once we ate dinner together."

"Romantic or casual?"

"What's the difference?"

"Romantic is a candlelit dinner with fragrant rose petals spread all around the floor, casual is just a meal between two people."

"Then it was casual. We ate together, as friends, in the dining room."

"Were there candles?"

Running a hand over her head, Clarisse moaned.

"Were there candles?"

"Yes."

"So it was romantic?"

"It was far from romantic."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No."

"He's a coward."

"Oh come now, he is not. How would you know anyway, you've never met him."

Margot smiled at her friend and put her hands on her hips, "You don't have to be so defensive, Clarisse, I'm merely asking questions."

"You forget, Margot, that I have known you for many years and I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to spill the beans."

"So there is something you're neglecting to tell me?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Clarisse…"

"No, this conversation is over."

The queen walked ahead of her friend, who tried desperately to catch up, but found hard to do so in the shoes she was wearing. Slipping them off, she picked them up and ran bare-foot towards Clarisse. Gripping her arm, she made her turn to face her, "I'm sorry. I just thought that since I tell you everything that goes on in my love life you should return the favour. These things need to be discussed."

"No they do not."

"Clarisse, remember when I told you I caught something from my driver and had to buy the treatment cream from the chemist and somebody I knew saw me which caused complete and utter embarrassment? I didn't have to tell you that, but I did. "

"I didn't ask you to."

"And remember when I told you I found the love of my life amongst the house-hold staff?"

"Oh god, please stop talking."

"I told you that because I knew you'd keep it a secret. I'm still with him, you know, despite what my husband thinks. We've secretly been together for over six years."

Clarisse stopped and thought to herself as her friend continued to talk.

'_Six years is a long time,' _she thought_, 'I wonder if Joseph and I could last that long…who am I kidding? It can never be, can it?'_

"…so the least you could do is share a bit of your life with me."

"Oh for god's sake, Margot, if I tell you how I feel about him will you stop acting like a schoolgirl and resume being the proper lady that you are."

"I swear. Just tell me what's going on."

Clarisse took a deep breath and started walking slowly along the path that led back to the palace, "We're what you'd call…oh I don't know. We see each other, eat together, talk a lot. I receive endless compliments, flowers, chocolates. Every time I go to my desk there's a nice gift in a box waiting for me."

Taking another long breath, Clarisse sighed and stepped into the ballroom, "He makes me feel I'm the only woman in the world, his smile could melt the coldest ice and don't even get me started on his body. When we dance together he's so light on his feet you'd think he was born in a ballroom."

"It sounds as if you're in love with him," Margot announced.

"I don't know. I've never felt anything like it before, he's so charming and attractive and god he knows how to sweep me off my feet. When he touches me I feel like I'll just melt into him. I feel that the next time he touches me I won't be able to stop myself from falling at his feet and begging him to make love to me."

"Clarisse you are definitely in love."

"I hate to say it, but I do believe you're right."

"I know I am, I've been there."

The two smiled at each other and continued walking up the staircase, "See, doesn't it feel better to talk about these things?"

* * *

Later…

Joseph had a smile on his face as he walked into the office of Her Majesty the Queen, he had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. She looked up at him from her paperwork and removed her glasses, "Hello Joseph, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to enquire as to whether you are free this evening?"

She uncontrollably froze and dropped her pen thinking about what she had said about him earlier, "I…I…I think I may be free, why do you ask?"

"I request permission for Her Majesty to join her Royal Head of Security for dinner tonight and perhaps a little dancing."

Clarisse didn't know what to say, she was frozen. She always froze when he talked to her and proposed actions which meant they would have to touch, like dancing. Her ladies maids being in the room did nothing to help her nerves.

"Well um…what uh…what time were you thinking?"

"When might you have finished your paperwork?"

"Possibly seven."

"I'll return at seven then, shall we meet here?"

"No. Uh…meet me in the drawing room, I'd rather dress first before receiving a gentlemen caller."

"Very well, madam. Seven thirty in the drawing room. I look forward to it."

"As do I."

Joseph turned to leave, but then stopped and turned around, "By the way, these are for you," he said, handing her the chocolates and flowers.

"Thankyou, they're beautiful."

"Oh and one more thing," he smirked, leaning towards her and putting on a low-toned voice, "If you do intend to fall at my feet and beg for my love, it would be best for you to wear some form of knee-protection…not that you need to beg for my love, that is, you already have it."

She blushed the brightest red imaginable, had he overheard hers and Margot's conversation earlier? She hoped for the love of god that he hadn't, but if he had then how long had he been listening? What if he heard everything she said? Every detail, every flattering comment?

"I beg your pardon, Joseph?"

"Nevermind, I must go prepare for this evening."

He took her hand and kissed it, startling her somewhat, "Remember, seven thirty."

* * *

8:10pm…

Joseph had been waiting patiently in the drawing room for little over an hour, he knew she would be along soon, she was probably touching up her makeup or deciding what to wear. She didn't seem to understand that his interest in her wasn't purely physical, he loved being with her no matter what she looked like.

In his hand Joseph held a single rose, it smelt heavenly, he decided. The rose was perfect, he couldn't see any flaw in it, he'd picked it especially for her from her favourite bush. She loved roses, he didn't understand them himself, but he knew they were one of her favourite things.

A figure at the door turned his attention from the rose in his hand and he shot up into a standing position. It was her, he could tell by the musky scent. She was a figure of beauty, her hair was done as neatly as possible, her eyes sparkling, her smile genuine and her chosen black dress hugging all the right places.

"You're late."

"It's polite to be twenty minutes late."

"You're forty minutes late."

"I'm doubly polite."

Joseph smiled at her, "You look absolutely beautiful, but you really needn't go to all the trouble. It is after all, just dinner."

"Is it wrong for a woman to want to look her best?"

"Not at all. It's just, you need not make an effort with me, I love you just the way you are."

Clarisse froze for what seemed like the millionth time that day, he said he loved her, but she wasn't ready to have THE conversation with him, "Shall we proceed to the dining room?"

"Certainly, madam."

He held his arm out and waited for her to take it before escorting her to dinner.

The two sat sipping their wine and enjoying a gourmet meal had the chef prepare earlier. Clarisse was amazed at how much trouble he had gone to, the small round table was dressed in crimson, a bundle of fragrant flowers lay in the middle, holding up two brightly burning white candles. He had everything done to perfection and it made her feel special.

Joseph was the first to finish eating, he always was, Clarisse liked to take her time to enjoy the food, even though by the time she finished it, it was cold. She set her fork down on the plate and looked up at Joseph, his arms were crossed and he was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

He lifted one of his hands and pointed to her face, she immediately wiped at her cheek. Joseph smiled even wider and leant across the table. He used his thumb to wipe away a stray grain of rice that had attached itself to the side of her mouth.

"Thankyou."

Joseph leant back in his chair and snapped his fingers, a waiter came over and whispered something into his ear. Clarisse sat wondering what words were being exchanged between the two. She watched as Joseph nodded his head and the waiter left, a second later she heard soft music playing in the next room.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"Are we not having dessert?"

"I thought we could skip dessert and move on."

"Oh," she took his hand, "Alright."

The two started dancing almost immediately upon entering the room, Joseph took her in his arms and without realising it, stared into her eyes. She felt her knees buckle as she stared back at him, however he caught her before she could fall. Their eyes met again and they found their lips getting closer towards each other.

"Joseph," she whispered.

"Yes my darling?"

"What did you overhear earlier today?"

"I don't know what you mean."

She let him go and stood closely in front of him, "Yes you do, you made it quite clear when you whispered into my ear before."

"Guilty as charged."

"You realise now things between us are going to be socially awkward."

"They don't have to be."

"Is that why you asked me to dinner? Because you knew seduction had a great possibility of success tonight."

He laughed slightly, "I wouldn't think of seducing you while you're still queen, I'd wait until your reign is over and then I'd romance you to prove it's not the crown I'm after."

"So you are after me then?"

"I love you, if that's what you're asking, I always have."

Clarisse nodded her head and smiled slightly, "I didn't fully realise it until now but I feel the same way."

"I'm so glad to hear that, shall we continue dancing or shall we kiss?"

She looked around her, "Well privided nobody's watching, I think we could try both."

Now it was his turn to smile, he'd been given permission to kiss his monarch. Slowly he took her in his arms once again and slid an arm around her waist, she parted her lips and waited for him to make the first move. Joseph took his time leaning towards her, he didn't want her to be frightened or shocked by sudden movements. Their lips touched for the first time, soft and gentle. It was her who pulled towards him, she was enjoying the brushing of his lips, they were so warm and tender she felt she could attach herself to them for an eternity.

"Joseph…" She whispered as she pulled him closer, "What time is it?"

His eyes fluttered open and rested on his watch, "It's almost midnight. Does it matter what time it is?"

She nodded her head and pulled back slightly, "I must get to bed, I have an early appointment."

Sighing, he kissed her forehead, "Does that mean you have to leave me?"

"Yes, but I can arrange some time for us to see each other next week."

"A week's a long time."

"I'm a busy woman."

"Your dedication to your country is unbelievable."

"Thankyou for understanding. Now I must go, I'm terribly tired."

"I know, so am I. It was nice spending time with you, Clarisse. Might I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course," she smiled as she leant towards him and pecked his cheek.

She turned to leave, but he pulled her back into his warm embrace, "A real kiss if you please."

Their lips greeted each other once more for another explosion of passion, which was shortly followed by whispers of, "I love you". Clarisse pulled away and ran a hand down Joseph's cheek, "See you in the morning."

She backed slowly towards the door keeping eye-contact with him, then she opened it and walked out grinning, only to be confronted by Margot.

"I saw everything so don't you dare try and deny it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clarisse blushed, not exactly trying her best to cover the smile on her lips, "Besides, you shouldn't be spying, I don't approve of spying."

"So how was it?"

Looking around her, Clarisse let her expression get the better of her, "Absolutely wonderful."

"I'm so happy for you, shall we discuss this in private?"

"Really Margot…you are too interested in my life."

"Tea in your suite?"

"You won't leave me alone will you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Nothing exciting has ever happened to you before until now, we simply must discuss it."

"I beg your pardon? Not one thing exciting has ever happened to me?"

"Not like this."

"Oh alright! We'll talk, just make sure you keep it to yourself."

"Have I ever spilt a secret?"

"No, my friend, you haven't."

Joseph watched the pair from the doorway and giggled at Clarisse's utter lack of composure. He was so glad she felt the same way, so much so that he decided he would wait as long as possible to have her as his own.

* * *

Epilogue:

Clarisse went to bed that night smiling for the first time in weeks.

Margot's husband died and she married the love of her life.

Joseph married the love of his life…five years later.

They are all happier now than they have ever been.

* * *

Another one of those stories where you think of a good line and base a story around it. Started and finished it weeks ago, proof read it tonight. R & R. 


End file.
